Harry Potter and The Xerneas Stone
by SuperAaron
Summary: Welcome to the Thrylos Region. At the age of 11 children can choose to go to Hogwarts to learn how to train pokemon. This year Harry Potter, the Hero of Thrylos, has come to begin his journey through the world of Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Stanger

I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon

(Little Whinging, 4 Miles off the coast of the Thrylos region.)

On the island there is a house that when many look at it they would not notice anything strange. It was painted in white with perfectly trimmed bushes. On the inside they would notice pictures of a happy family through the years.

However the secret lies in the cupboard under the stairs. At a first glance it wouldn't have looked strange but if someone would open the door they would find a boy. This boys name was Harry Potter. Harry was a scrawny boy with messy jet-black and with green eyes. He also wore round-rimmed glasses with tape holding them together.

The reason Harry was in the cupboard was because his family believed that he was a troubled kid. The thing is that Harry was a good kid however his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never believe it.

Harry has lived on Little Whinging his whole life and only known the rules of the Dursleys. They told him about how his parents died because they were very bad people. Petunia would force Harry to do chores, while telling him how they died in a car crash. Vernon would talk about how his words were to teach Harry how to act normal.

Their son Dudley would follow their example of treating Harry only because they would always spoil him. Dudley was an overweight boy with blond hair and watery blue eyes. Dudley was the leader of a gang of boys around town with their favorite game called "Harry Hunting".

This was always Harry's life until this day on his 11th birthday everything was about to change.

~SA~SA~SA~

Harry woke up to the house shaking making him think that the house was about to fall down on top of him. After a few moments of the house shaking it stopped making Harry think it was a big truck passing by.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the form of a giant of a man. Harry was then pulled out by one of the giant's hands forcing him into the house. Harry looked around to notice his relatives in the living room Dudley trying (and failing) to sink into the coach. Petunia was by the wall trying to blend into the wallpaper. Vernon was the only one near the door but in his eyes Harry could see fear.

The giant was about 11 feet with a very bushy beard and long hair. His coat looked to be made out of several other coats stitched together. His trousers and boots were covered in mud dirtying the floor. All in all the man looked quit fierce.

"'arry" the giant said, Despite his appearance the man's personality was gentle. Harry could see the friendly warmth within the man's eyes. "Are ya ok?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked nervously. He wasn't used to such attention. It was always Dudley who was cared for even if he faked his injuries. If the giant hadn't used his name Harry would have thought he was talking to his cousin.

"It's me 'agrid. Groundskeeper of 'ogwarts but you knows all about 'ogwarts." Hagrid said. After a few seconds of silence from Harry Hagrid started to become angry but this wasn't towards Harry.

"What be the meanin' of this?" Hagrid nearly yelled at the Dursleys. "'e doesn't know me or 'ogwarts. You lot were supposed to take care of him. Dumbledore-"

"The old man has no power here." Vernon said suddenly finding his courage. "You know the laws your lot are not allowed to be on this island. You will leave now and never comeback."

Hagrid's response was to raise his hand where Harry could see that he was holding a red and white ball. "Come out Fang" Hagrid said while tossing the ball and in a flash of light appeared a strange creature.

The creature was purple. It has a prominent lower jaw with two long, fang-like growths. On the sides of its head are flat, curved ears, and its small nose is black. There is a black collar around its neck with two small white markings on it. Around its wrists are two black band markings, and it has a short tail.

"I 'ad 'oped that we wouldn't 'ave to do that." Hagrid said. "You see 'arry is of age to attend 'ogwarts to learn how to train Pokémon."

"He will not." Vernon shouted "I never wanted the boy in my house but I took him in due to Petunia. We agreed when we took him in that we would keep him from turning into a freak and-"

"Take him" Petunia interrupted him. "Go with him and see your parent's world. See what got them killed and then comeback here and be thankful for what we have to offer you." Then getting closer to Harry "But if you find that yourself enjoying what they have to offer… You will never be welcomed back here."

This made Harry start to think. On one hand this was his only home for so long. However on the other Hagrid has shown Harry an escape from his horrible life and a chance to see the world beyond the island.

"Come on 'arry" Hagrid said guiding the boy by the shoulder. While walking Harry turned his head towards the Dursleys felling as if he wouldn't be seeing them again.

Author's note: First chapter of Harry Potter and the Xerneas stone. Please leave reviews

I got the idea for this story from reading Mr. Choas' first story. I will be trying to make sure that my story doesn't seem like a copy of his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pokémon - I Choose You!

I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon

After leaving the Dursleys, Harry and Hagrid traveled to the harbor where a ferry was there to take them to the mainland. Along the way Harry was thinking about all that was happening so far.

"'arry are you all right" Hagrid asked concern written on his face.

"Yes Hagrid" harry said, "it's just I don't understand what's going on. First thing I know I'm stuck in the cupboard as usual wondering when I'll be feed, then the next minute this man comes in and says he's there to rescue me and I just want answers "

During this Hagrid was growling in angry, an angry directed at the Dursleys Harry thought, than said "It's horrible how they treated you, expressly when Dumbledore trusted them with you. I don't doubt you have questions so I will answer them. I bet the first is where we're going."

Harry only nodded not wanting Hagrid change his mind. "We are going to the region known as Thrylos, where you will be going to Hogwarts so you can learn how to be a Pokémon trainer."

"Hagrid what is a Pokémon?" Harry asked "And why aren't haven't I seen any one before?"

Hagrid's first response was to call out Fang. "You see 'arry Pokémon are majestic creatures that roam our world." Hagrid said "You see many people see them as pets or as companions. Now for your second question you haven't seen any because Little Whinging is made by those that refuse to coexist with Pokémon out of fear."

Harry could only listen to Hagrid's explanations about Pokémon and Little Whinging. "Hagrid, how many Pokémon are there and what kind of Pokémon is Fang?"

"Well last I checked around seven hundred different" Hagrid stated, "Fang is a Granbull which is a evolved form of another Pokémon called Snubull"

"Snub, Bull, Snu" Fang seemed to say

"Yes you are the best Snubull." Hagrid said

"Attention passengers we are about to dock in Diagon City" the Captain said over the intercom.

"Hagrid what's Diagon city?" Harry asked

"It's the capital of the Thrylos region," Hagrid said

~SA~SA~SA~

After the ferry docked, Hagrid began leading Harry into the city. "Come along 'arry first stop is the Gringotts bank to get your money."

"I have money?" Harry stated in shock

"Yes quite a lot from your parents" Hagrid said sadly

While walking Harry decided to look around. He saw many people with what he thought were Pokémon. He could see children playing with a cream-colored cat with a coin on the forehead. Harry could also see a couple of Pokémon moving furniture into a house.

"Machoke, choke" they were saying.

"'ere we are 'arry this is Gringotts" Hagrid said. Harry could only look at the building in disbelief. It was a large building with a gold coin on the building. After walking in Harry could see that men as tall as him ran the bank. They all had black hair and goatees.

"Hagrid who are these people?" Harry asked

"These are the Collins, their job is to run the banks around the region." Hagrid said "Don't mention anything about their height, they have a much larger temper."

"Next" one of the tellers said to Hagrid and Harry. "Name?"

"His name is Harry Potter. He needs access to his money. This is his first year at Hogwarts" Hagrid said. This made the teller look up.

"Does Mr. Potter know the restrictions on the credit card for first years?" this got a shake from the both of them. "OK restrictions include you can only buy basic Pokeballs, you can only buy basic Potions, you have the limit of two escape ropes; no bikes or roller-skates until second year. Lets see you can buy your Hogwarts uniform and any other clothes you need. Last your parents paid money early for a starter from Ollivanders. You may customize your Pokedex as you like."

After the explanation Harry and Hagrid left to get his supplies. The first stop was Madam Malkin's Custom Cloths. Harry got fourteen pairs of jeans, five grey Hogwarts shirts, and two Hogwarts jackets one for winter the other for warmer months. Harry also got a few red t-shits, some green t-shirts, and several sweaters for winter.

Next at Flourish and Blotts a store that sells gear to Pokémon trainers Harry got a red and black backpack (which to his shock could shrink his clothes and other gear so it doesn't feel heavy), Harry also got five pokeballs and five potions. He also got his pokedex and decided to give it a black cover with a red lightning bolt.

While walking out of the store Hagrid suddenly stopped. "'arry I remembered something I need to do for Dumbledore. Can you go on without me? You won't miss Ollivanders when you see it."

Harry was nervous of Hagrid leaving being left by the Dursleys before but also excited to get his first Pokémon so he nodded yes and continued to Ollivanders. It didn't take him long to find the store. It was a large building that looked like it would be a hotel instead of a store on the door was a pokeball surrounded by eggs of different colors.

After walking in Harry could see many selves filled with different kinds of pokeballs. Harry had to wonder if this was a library before someone went mad and decided to sell Pokémon.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter," a voice said. Turning to the source Harry found a man with long white hair, winkled clothes and a mad expression on his face. This was probably the owner of Ollivanders

'I get the feeling I was right about him going mad' Harry thought

"I remember when your mother came for her first Pokémon" the man said, "Oh I'm Mr. Ollivander by the way. Anyway she got a Fennekin, female, shy at first but became braver and stronger much like your mother."

Harry remained silent wanting to hear about his parents and their Pokémon. "Your father on the other hand caught his first Pokémon, a Shinx I believe, like most of the more Powerful families." Mr. Ollivander said "However you are here your first so lets begin."

He then gave a pokeball to Harry saying "Ponyta male, Bold" Suddenly Harry dropped the ball due to it burning in his hand. "No not that" Mr. Ollivander said "lets try Mareep female, timid" Then he handed another ball.

Harry had to let go when he felt a shock come from the ball. Mr. Ollivander only shook "Not that either huh. You seem like a challenge Mr. Potter but fear not for I have never backed down before."

After ten minutes Harry had gone through a dozen Pokémon and none were right for him Mr. Ollivander was starting to look like he was in deep thought when he said, "I have one more to show you. I think you two might be destined to be partners."

He left for a few seconds, coming back with a pokeball giving it to Harry. No sooner did it enter his hand it exploded into a flash of light. Suddenly it became a small creature with bushy brown fur, brown eyes, and long pointed ears.

"Eevee" the creature said jumping into Harry's arms.

"Yes I figured you be perfect partners" said Mr. Ollivander "Now be careful Eevee is a very rare Pokémon and many will want to take him from you,"

This made Harry hold Eevee even closer. Harry always had anything he had taken away and now his first Pokémon was in danger. "Sir can I truly be trusted with him"

"Mr. Potter" Mr. Ollivander began "the last Eevee I gave happened to be this ones father, and in the hands of his trainer they became a very powerful team."

~SA~SA~SA~

After leaving Ollivanders with Eevee on his shoulder, Harry ran into Hagrid. "'ello 'arry I see you got your new Pokémon. I prefer cute Pokémon like Fang but he seems like a good fit for you. Now there are only a couple of hours before your train leaves so lets go to the station now"

So they began to head to the Diagon station for the start of a new beginning.

Now before anyone gets mad the reason for Harry getting an Eevee is because Eevee is known for being very adaptable and that's going to be a part of Harry's personality.

Now we know about James and Lilly's first Pokémon being Shinx and Fennekin respectively. Both of their Pokémon teams will be explained more as time goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Train ride and Friends

"You're goin' to love 'ogwarts 'arry." Hagrid said, "You're going to make lots of friends, both human and Pokémon."

Harry with Eevee on his shoulder where following him though it involved running to keep up with him. "Hagrid I have a question that I want answered."

"Ok ask away," said Hagrid.

Harry wasn't sure how to ask because of the fact that this question always got him in trouble with the Dursleys but he just had to know. "Did you know My Parents?"

Hagrid immediately stopped. "Yes I knew them. They were good people. Your mother, Lily, was considered to be the greatest trainer of history. She decided to specialize in all types of Pokémon. Your father, James, however was to became the Gym leader in Godric City. This made 'im specialize in electric type Pokémon."

Harry didn't know much about what Hagrid was saying but hearing about his parents made him happy. "Hagrid how did they die?"

Hagrid's smile instantly vanished. "Harry I would wish for Dumbledore to be the one to tell you but I can't let you go without knowin' the truth." Hagrid took a breath "You see 'arry not all trainers are good people. The worst was a trainer by the name of; I don't want to say it"

"Would it help to spell it?" asked Harry

Hagrid shook his head "No can't spell it. The name is Voldamort; don't make me repeat it, forty years ago he created a group called Team Nekros to take control over the region. He believed that those who come from families that have trained Pokémon for generations should be the only people to use Pokémon. However there were those that fought against him including your parents. It was a horrible time no one was sure who to trust, many were either dyin' or disappearing, and it seemed that we were going to lose the war until that night."

"What happened that night?" asked Harry curious, wanting to know why his Aunt and Uncle raised him.

Hagrid took a deep breath and said "On Halloween ten years ago he went to Godric City and attacked your home, your parents tried to fight him off. The first to fall was James but it led to Lily being able to strike HIM down at the cost of her own life though. They were able to bring peace to the region for many of Team Nekros ran away or were arrested."

Harry was speechless for in all his life he would never have thought that his parents were heroes who saved an entire Region. All his life he's been told that they were lazy no-good drunks that got them killed in an accident.

"Blimey" Hagrid shouted "look at the time I have to get back to Hogwarts soon. 'arry 'ere is your ticket don't lose it."

~SA~SA~SA~

Harry was walking through the train station not knowing where to go. The one good thing about Little Whining was that it was small enough that harry couldn't get lost when he needed to walk around. In Thrylos however there were a number of cities to travel to and too Harry it seemed that no city was close to Hogwarts.

While Harry was walking he forgot to look where he was going and ran right into another person.

"Oomph!"

Harry looked to see whom he ran into. It was a redheaded boy around his age. Harry immediately remembered all of the times that Dudley hit him for just looking at him wrong. Eevee sensing his distress jumped in front of him.

"Sorry I wasn't pay attention" the boy said, "I've been so exited because I can finally go to Hogwarts like the rest of my family."

Harry looked up in surprise. Normally the kids back in Little Whining would have hit him.

"Hey are you alright?" the boy asked.

"Oh, yes I'm alright thank you." Harry said, "I was just looking for my train and wasn't looking either. You said you're going to Hogwarts"

"Yup," he said, "my family has been going for generations and now it's my turn to go. Hey are you also going to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded his head "Wicked!" the boy said smiling "This is so cool maybe we can be friends. I see your starter is an Eevee, I've never seen one up close like this. Oh before I forget the train is this way."

The boy took Harry to a section of the station where a red train for Hogwarts had it's own platform. Everywhere Harry looked there were other kids dressed like him and the other boy. Harry could see some saying goodbye to parents; other's seemed to be having a battle.

"Ron Weasley" a voice yelled, "Where have you been?" Looking towards the source the boys found a short, plump woman with her arms folded.

"Sorry Mum" Ron said, "I was just exploring and ran into this guy right here. You see he was lost and I decided to help him."

The woman seemed to soften. "Well if you were helping him than I guess it's alright. What's your new friends name Ron?"

"His name is" Ron paused and than smiled sheepishly and turned to Harry "I forgot to ask you that, can you answer that?"

"Uh yes it's Harry" Harry said confused by Ron's quick change in attitude. "And this is Eevee."

"Well than hello Harry. My name is Molly Weasley" Molly said. "Fred, George get over here"

Suddenly two boys who looked the same came over. They were older with similar jackets like Harry and Ron only with an emblem with a red lion-like Pokémon. On both of their shoulders were two Pokémon that looked the same except for the color

"Yes Mother dearest" the twins both said.

"I want both of you to behave" Molly said "I better not get any letters of any pranks."

"Mother" One said sounding wounded

"Why would you assume we would pull a prank?" the other said

"Minun, Plusle" the two Pokémon said

Molly only seemed to only smile and say, "Alright but one word and I will be there faster than you can blink"

With that the twins decided to run off before they could get lectured further. While they were leaving they passed two other redheads one an older boy the other a younger girl.

"Mum, can I please go?" the girl asked

"Ginny you're not old enough to go" Molly said to the girl. "Now Percy I want you to watch over Ron and his friend, Harry, and make sure that they're safe."

"Yes Mother" Percy said formally "Come along Ron, Harry."

"Wait, Harry" Molly cried, "There's one more tradition before Hogwarts." Molly proceeded to hug Harry. "Your parents would have wanted to see you off," she whispered to him.

~SA~SA~SA~

After getting on board Percy said something about a Prefect meeting leaving Harry, Ron and Eevee by themselves.

"Lets find a compartment before they become filled." Ron said. After walking through the train they found the diner car, a battle car (though they had to be third years or older). They passed a few compartments filled with students many talking about their summer or about Pokémon they caught.

Harry, Eevee and Ron finally found a compartment with only two people. One was a round-faced boy with a chubby build and blond hair. Next to him was a quadruped Pokémon with green skin and dark patches with a large bulb on the back. The other was a girl with bushy brown hair who was currently reading her pokedex.

"Hey Neville" Ron said "Do you, Saur or your friend mind if we sit here?"

Neville looked up nervously "Me and Saur don't mind. Do you mind Hermione?"

Hermione looking up said "No, I don't mind. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm exited to be going to Hogwarts; I'll be the first person in my family to be going. What are your names?"

Ron and Harry just looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "I guess I'll go first," Ron said "I'm Ron Weasley, I'm friends with Neville because both our families run gyms."

"What are gyms?" Harry asked. He's heard the term before but he didn't understand what it had to do with Pokémon.

"What" Ron shouted in surprise "You don't know about gyms"

"Ron" Hermione scolded, "Harry is obviously new to being a trainer."

"Sorry" Ron said sheepishly "I just never thought of someone that didn't know about gyms. Ok mate the thing about gyms is that a trainer can challenge them to test their strength, if they win the trainer gets a badge. After getting eight badges they can participate in the League to become champion."

"Than why are we going to Hogwarts" Harry asked.

Before Ron could explain Hermione started to speak "It gives us a boost up and it helps to prepare us for different jobs if you don't want to be a official battler."

"Yeah" Neville spoke up "for instance you could be a researcher, a breeder or an auror. My mom was a auror in charge of the station in my hometown."

"So both of your families are in charge of gyms," Harry stated.

"Yes" Neville said, "my family uses grass types for our gym and the Weasleys however tend to use normal types."

"Hey" Ron said, "I got to ask you Harry. Where is your family and how are you able to go to Hogwarts?"

"Ron" Hermione shouted, "You can't just ask someone that."

"Well I just wanted to know" Ron said "I mean he was alone and it doesn't seem like he could pay for Hogwarts all by himself."

Before Harry could speak a voice said "I thought I smelled garbage and look what I found a Weasley, two no names and Longbottom."

There in the doorway was a boy with light blond hair, a bored yet holier than thou look on, and expensive looking clothing. The boy seemed to hold himself like a prince.

"What do you want Draco" Ron said angrily.

"Just a place to put my trash" Draco said. He than threw some wrappers on the ground.

"Get out before I make you" Ron said.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"Draco" Neville pleaded, "Can you please just go before we get in trouble before we get there."

Draco looked at Neville and than said "Your pathetic Longbottom your family is one of the most powerful in the region and yet you make friends with trash. I'm going before I need to take a shower." He proceeded to leave.

"What a pleasant child." Harry said sarcastically. The bad thing was he was reminded way too much of his relatives by that boy.

"He is such a egotistical prat. I can't believe we have to spend seven years with him" Ron began to rant.

Before he could go on, a loud chime went off.

"What was that?" Harry asked

"We're here." Hermione said.

Sorry this came out late.

So we are introduced to Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and the Weasleys. We also found out about more jobs in the Region.

Now about a question I got. I will take request into mind, not just for Harry but for other characters as well. Just leave the Pokémon and your reasons in the comments and I will think about adding it.


End file.
